untiled
by silmarienangel of death
Summary: shuichi and the gang find themselves transported to a world that is my own


♂

Uyrie/Dancing Fires Story

She was the daughter of the Queen of Atlantis that is... until the day she was possessed, by her ancient ancestor an ancient unspeakable evil an evil that is older than the Atlanteans.. An evil that no one has ever heard of . On that fateful day she was walking about the empire that she would one day rule. She was thirteen when it happened. All she saw was this darkness like an abyss surrounding her. It said to her that she was the one. It took over her mind and body. Her hair which had been gold became black, her eyes became black and she became that ancient unspeakable evil. She cared about nothing not even the animals she had once loved and raised. She even betrayed her own people, she became a destructive killer. As her mind started to clear, to where she was resisting the evil so at times she would be her normal self, then at others she was pure evil, nothing and nobody could cross her path without her killing it or them. So her people banned together to defeat her, but she destroyed them and her home, but her mother survived. When her true self fought through her mother told her that she would have to face soul death and the death of her physical body, but what the Ancient Unspeakable Evil did to her could never be undone. So she would always have the black hair and black eyes. She would no longer have golden eyes, but black, cold, expressionless eyes. She would no longer have a soul, but she would still have a heart but she would for all eternity always have White and Dark magic, but the dark magic would be stronger than the White magic. She asked her daughter if she would agree to her plan. I said yes. She underwent two deaths that day. The plan worked even though the evil taint would still be on her. After the ordeal was over, my mother said from now on I would be known as the Mysterious One to the rest of the people because I would be wiped from their minds for all eternity. She then told me that I must go to Era and ask the Queen for her allegiance. So I did. I found out that was when the Fina envoys would meet with the Queen of Era. And I also wanted to get there before they did so I could ask the Queen if I could be their escort after all the Finnans and Atlantieans have been fighting each other for as long as I can remember, so I wanted to be the first person they saw before they finalized their alliance with Era and to let them know that the Atlantieans are looking for an alliance with the Finnans. After all we might be the younger race compared to them but every time they tried to invade our galaxies we always beat them back to their galaxies and the first time that happened they sent in their Dark Warriors, but me and my Mystical Warriors were ready for them and we drove them back with such a force that they labeled us the children of the Demonspawn and me as the daughter of our Demon God. I was willing to put the past differences behind me so why should they not be able to do the same.

Before she left she managed to restore the entire planet of Atlantis, but she couldn't bring back the thousands of people that she had killed while she had been possessed.

Her formal wear to the Queens court:

she revealed the fact that she had wings, they were already a part of her body.

Wing decoration: pure gold chains were sewed into her wings with pure gold thread.

Hair decoration: they braided pure gold chain into her hair. They then put some of her hair up in a bun, then the rest was braided into a long braid that touched the ground.

Outfit: a red dress with a pure gold three chain piece going around her waist. The Atlantiean symbols of the Winged Star, the Winged Circle, and the Eye of Truth went around her neck.

Her Fire Wolf had its pure gold Battle armor on

When she got to the Queens court, people started whispering because of her outfit. She had very good hearing and they were also saying things like, "look at how long her hair is." "her eyes! There so empty, cold like, like being dropped into an abyss." " look at her outfit, I wonder where she's from." When she got in front of the Queen she bowed and she stated her name. She said, "I am Uyrie, but I am also known as Dancing Fire, envoy from Atlantis." The Queen asked her to state her reason for coming unannounced. She said, "my mother told me to come here to form an alliance with Erra, and that I would also like to be the one who meets with the Finan envoy since they were our enemies since time was set at zero." The Queen said she would think about it. Five minutes later she said it was alright as long as we didn't get into any hardships along the way. The next day Kansa and I set out for the journey. We both knew that it would take some days before they were on the causeway between Era and Fina, so Kansa and I stopped at some inns along the way to book the rooms in which we would stay over the course of days.

"When is our escort going to get here, I'm tired of waiting and the guards aren't making things any better." "Patience Justin, patience. Its only been a hour. The Queen probably had to find someone who she could trust, which in our case that might be hard, as for the guards their just doing their jobs." "Their standing there glaring at us." "Listen do you hear something?" "No why do you ask sir." "Because I think our escort is here." "That's our escort?!! why she's just a girl." "She is not just any girl Justin. She is the daughter of the Queen of Atlantis." "How would you know that sir?" "Because I have had the pleasure of fighting against her and her Mystical Warriors. She is a lot older than she looks." "Well how old is she then master?" "She is... I don't really know. How about you ask her."

"My name is Uyrie but people call me Dancing Fire and this is my Fire Wolf Kansa. And you must be the Finnan envoys. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but let me finish here with the guards before we go on our way." "You know master she sounds friendly, but I don't trust her, I mean her people have been our enemies ever since time was set at zero." "The truth of the matter young Justin is that we tried to drive them out of the land they made their own. Her people were not trained warriors and the ones known as the Mystical Warriors didn't know how to use their powers then, but when we threatened them, killed them, they started to train their people to fight, those who had wings or could fly became their elite Mystical Warriors with the Queens own daughter leading the Mystical Warriors. So young Justin please do not say or do anything that would make this young woman angry, because she is here to do more than just be our escort." "Okay Manlor , but that doesn't mean I have to like or talk to her"

"Are you ready to go?. We have a few days travel and I want to make as much time as possible."

"Uyrie can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure why not!"

"For starters why did the queen send you and not one of her own people?" "I asked to come because there is something I want to speak with you about." "Before we get into that let me ask how old you are because my young assistant Justin is curious to know how old you are, since I told him that I fought against you and your Mystical Warriors dozens of times." "That's fine, but anyway I'm one hundred twenty five years old. The oldest out of the children is five hundred twenty five. Among my people I'm still a child, like what you people consider to be teenagers......don't look so shocked young Justin my birthday is in two months and I will be one hundred twenty six years old."

"Anyway why don't you tell us more about your self, as to why you are here and why our leader did not know you were going to be here?" "Sure, as you must know I am the daughter of the Queen of Atlantis, my new name is the Mysterious One, I am the only person in the entire history of Atlantis to ever be soul bonded to one of the Fire Wolves. And as you told Justin that you fought against me, I was the leader of the Mystical Warriors, but after what happened to me and my home galaxies mother decided to wipe me from the peoples memory forever and I would live on one of our galaxies that was not populated and that is where I would stay unless I truly had to visit my Queen if the message couldn't be transmitted to her via satellite. "Now I think we should be on our way." "Your right, we should get going."

"I have to warn you though, that my kansa can move a lot faster than your horses."

"That's okay we will keep up."

"Justin do you have any clue to what you are promising? because obviously you have never seen a Fire Wolf run.

Meanwhile

"Yuki i'm home," shuichi called out in in chibi voice.

"Hey brat can you shut the hell up, i'm trying to meet a deadline and i cant do that with your noise," Yuki yelled at his genki lover.

"Gomen ne... " Shuichi said softly trying to keep himself from crying.


End file.
